A Dream When I'm Not Sleeping
by The Endless Rain
Summary: Sakura has fallen for Sasori, and when she invites him to spend a night with her at a carnival, things between them shoot off. However, there is one certain guy who has a problem with that. SasorixSakuraXSasuke
1. Beginnings

Rico: Meh, I think I should post this before I forget the idea.

Sakura: So you finally decided to add me in one of your stories huh?

Rico: You're just lucky I started liking your fandom

Hinata: Oh... is Naruto in t-this fic?

Rico: It only makes sense for the main character of the series to be in here somewhere, I mean come on Hinata.

Hinata: Oh.. I'm just wondering...

Rico: On with the disclaimer!

Sakura and Hinata: Rico does not own Naruto, he does however own Kasumi.

Rico: Enjoy :DD

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sakura stepped into Tsunade's office, where Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and another girl with blue hair that she didn't recognize were already impatiently waiting for her. She did have a reasonable excuse for being late. She had been harassed by Lee and his burning desire for her love or some crap. There's no getting past that guy when he wants something, that's for sure.

"Look who decided to show," Kakashi said, closing the "Make-out Tactics" book he was reading. Sakura frowned.

"Oh whatever Kakashi-sensei. You're always late. You have no room to talk!" Sakura said, pointing a finger at the copy ninja. Kakashi simply shrugged.

"I have prior engagements," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. Sakura huffed. 'What a liar," she thought.

"Ah-hem..." Tsunade coughed, interrupting the small argument between student and sensei. They immediately turned their attention to Tsunade, before she got upset. No one enjoyed Tsunade's wrath, and those who had never experienced it considered themselves lucky.

"This is only a simple mission, I need you to escort Kasumi here to the Hidden Rain Village," Tsunade explained, motioning to the blue haired girl who waved at Team 7.

"Oh come on! That's it? I DEMAND SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING THAN THIS!" Naruto began protesting, causing his teammates to bury their faces in their hands, and Tsunade to become visibly irritated while Kasumi only looked on confused. To have saved the Hidden Leaf from Pain, Naruto was still a little brat. Sakura quickly dragged him out of the office.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, and please excuse Naruto," Kakashi said.

"You get used to it," Tsunade said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. Team 7 left the building with Kasumi, Sakura still man-handling Naruto. Kakashi tried to explain to Kasumi how Naruto and Sakura's friendship worked, while Sai only walked along remaining indifferent. He was never really the most talkative person in the first place. They left the village immediately, heading for the Rain Village. Ever since Konan pledged allegiance to Naruto and The Hidden Leaf, ninja of the Hidden Leaf were allowed inside the village and they were on very good terms with each other.

"I'm sorry if I'm imposing on anything, I just don't feel safe going alone," Kasumi offered sincerely, as she watched Sakura continue to strangle Naruto.

"It's our job, no worries. I'm glad we can be of assistance," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"Yeah, I really appreciate it. I'm a medic ninja, and the rest of my team died on my last mission, even though our mission was a success," Kasumi explained, a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kakashi said sincerely, but Kasumi shrugged.

"It is what it is, I suppose. I'll see them again one day," Kasumi said, smiling. Kakashi was surprised by her down-to-earth look on death, but he returned her smile. Nightfall came soon, and they knew they had to be close, since the Rain Village is less than a day's travel away. As they expected, the Rain Village's gates soon came into view.

"Well Kasumi, looks like you're about home," Sakura began.

"Yeah. Thanks for escorting me guys, I was a bit paranoid since I lost my team," Kasumi said, smiling at her. Sakura returned her smile.

"I guess I can get back to Hinata after this boring mission is completed..." Naruto complained, causing Sakura to hit him in the back of the head. Kasumi giggled, while Sai just shook his head.

They continued into the village, as guards gave no problems upon seeing Kasumi's Rain headband. Kasumi led them to her apartment, where she decided there was no further need for them to escort her. She could escort herself to the restroom at least.

Team 7 waved her goodbye, but Naruto held in his desire to remark again how boring the mission was. He had enough knots and bruises from Sakura already. Team 7 began walking back towards the village gates, when suddenly Sakura spotted two familiar faces walking on the other side of the road. Sakura instantly recognized them as Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori, Deidara, and the entire Akatsuki for that matter, were alive due to the fact that Kabuto lost control of them when he resurrected them. Kabuto ultimately was killed by the people he had revived when he tried in vain to control them, effectively ending the Fourth Shinobi World War before it even began. Because of Pain's declaration of peace with the Hidden Leaf, and the discontinuation of the Jinchuriki hunt, The Rain Village became a great ally, and Sakura got to know all the Akatsuki members personally.

Sakura at first could not stand to be in Sasori's presence. For one thing, she was scared that he wanted to kill her, and she wasn't sure if he was still a puppet. You never know in this insane world... However, once Sakura really got to know him, she found he was actually not so bad of a person. He had a very down-to-earth outlook on life, and was relatively friendly. Sakura had developed a small crush on the S Rank Ninja, who she had decided was hot, especially since he was now in his original, young body. What? She couldn't help that she found his always half-closed eyes adorable.

"Sasori! Deidara! Over here!" Sakura called to them, gaining their attention. Sasori and Deidara walked over to them, having spotted Team 7's familiar faces.

"Oh hey Sakura. Guys," Sasori said, his expression slightly changing to a small smile. Sakura had to stop herself from squealing at how cute she thought his smile was. It wasn't often that Sasori actually smiled. Sasori was rather happy to see Sakura, and barely noticed his teammates. 'My goodness, she is so gorgeous...' he thought to himself.

"Oh look, it's Kakashi and his three little goons, hm!" Deidara said, teasing, and holding one of his hands up which stuck its tongue out at them.

"Oh really now? I didn't know you were in the Rain Village Ino! What are you doing here?" Naruto teased back. Deidara frowned, even though Naruto frequently teased him about resembling the girl.

"Ahhhh screw you, hm," Deidara said, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Well what brings you guys all the way out here?" Sasori asked curiously.

"An escort mission, we were just about to head back," Sakura said, happy that she was talking to Sasori.

"Ohhh, ok then. Sasori and I were just on our way back to the mansion, everyone wants to hear "Tha Carter IV", hm." Deidara said, now flashing the CD he had just bought.

"Oh, I need to get that when we get back! I heard from Yamato-sensei it was pretty good!" Naruto said, in his usual loud manner.

"Yeah we've been looking forward to this. Well we're going to get back now, I truly don't want to keep them waiting, and plus I'm not in the mood for Hidan anyway," Sasori said, urging Deidara on. Sakura was visibly disappointed upon hearing that, which Naruto noticed and Sasori. Sasori turned and began walking away, and Deidara followed him after waving to Team 7. Sasori was testing to see how Sakura would react to him abruptly leaving after such a short conversation.

"Wait!" Sakura said, reaching her hand out toward him. Sasori, and Deidara turned to face her. "Why don't you guys come to the New Year's Carnival tomorrow night?" Sasori raised a brow at her. Sakura's face turned slightly pink. 'Ughhhh, he's just TOO CUTE!' she thought.

"Will your friend Ino be there, hmmm?" Deidara asked, giving Sakura now his full attention.

"Umm.. Yeah I'm going there with her," Sakura responded, a bit weirded out by Deidara's excited reaction. Sasori was about to speak, but Deidara spoke first.

"We'll be there!" Deidara said, grinning. Deidara then dragged Sasori off back towards Akatsuki Manor, who then waved awkwardly, and said, "See you there..." Once they were to a safe distance, Sasori and Deidara began talking.

"So when are you going to tell her how you feel, hmmm?" Deidara asked.

"When the perfect moment presents itself, and I'm sure that will be very soon," Sasori said, smiling to himself. Deidara nodded.

"Well we both might be in luck tomorrow night, yeah?" Deidara said, grinning at his superior.

Meanwhile, Team 7 was making its way back to the Hidden Leaf.

"Did you invite Sasori, just so you could have some time with him?" Naruto asked Sakura, smirking when she looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I swear if you say anything you're dead!" Sakura warned. Naruto only laughed, and smiled in satisfaction that he was right.

"I have a feeling things will go pretty well for you tomorrow night," Naruto offered, still smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"That's what I'm hoping for," she replied.

The next day, Sakura was waiting for Ino to come over. She had dressed in a green kimono for the evening, and had let her now long hair down for the evening. Sakura was rather excited that she'd be seeing Sasori tonight. If things went as she hoped, she'd be able to get Sasori to come home with her. Just as her thoughts began drifting, Sakura heard a knock at her door. She went and answered the door to find Ino standing behind it.

"It's about time Forehead," Ino said, stepping inside.

"Whatever pig..." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, let's head to the festival," Sakura said.

With that, Sakura and Ino left the former's apartment, and headed down towards Konoha Square, where the carnival was being held.

"So that guy you've been talking about is going to be there?" Ino said, curious. Sakura had been telling her about Sasori for the past month, but Sakura never got a chance to really try and talk to him. Whenever Sasori actually came to the Leaf it was brief and as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"Yeah, Sasori will be there. With Deidara I think," Sakura said, smirking at Ino. Sakura knew Ino had a crush on Deidara just as he had on her.

"Oh really? Now's both our chances! We need to treat this as a double date!" Ino said, getting excited. The two continued talking on their way, until they arrived at the carnival, in the heart of Konoha Square. The carnival was packed, just as it was every year. Sakura and Ino looked around for Sasori and Deidara, but could not spot them anywhere in the crowd. Seeing as though the crowd was so big, it was almost impossible to pick 2 certain people out. As she looked harder, Sakura grew worried, thinking that maybe Sasori had refused to come since Deidara actually answered for him.

"Looking for someone?" Sakura heard a voice behind her. Sakura turned and her emerald eyes met with the brown eyes of Sasori. Sakura lit up upon seeing Sasori. He and Deidara were dressed in similar but dark colored robes for the event.

"Hey Sasori, you're here!" she said, hugging him. Sasori returned her hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasori said, smiling slightly.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out. Sasori gasped.

"Really now? Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we get to it then?" Sasori said, bowing to her apologetically. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sure," she said. Sakura turned and began to say something to Ino, but she and Deidara had disappeared. Sasori shrugged. ' I could have SWORN she wanted to double date. But hey, fine with me, now I can be alone with Sasori! Figuratively anyway,' Sakura thought, smiling.

Sasori and Sakura went around the carnival together, stopping to play games and get snacks. They didn't really need Deidara and Ino's company to enjoy the evening, much less did they want them there. Sakura was delighted when Sasori won her a prize playing yo-yo fishing. People that noticed them could have sworn they were a couple. Sasori found himself enjoying Sakura's company alot, since he rarely saw her. Sasori had a special liking for Sakura, even though he had a weird way - if at all- of showing it. Sakura felt as though she was getting closer with Sasori as the evening went by, because he actually seemed to have a good time being with her. After they rode the ferris wheel, and went into the amateur horror house, Sasori and Sakura walked around for a bit.

"I'm really having a good time tonight, Sasori," Sakura said, biting on a syrup covered anko dumpling.

"Yeah so am I, I've never been to a carnival before, I had no idea what I was missing out on," Sasori said. Sakura was surprised to hear this.

"You've never been to a carnival? Not even as a child?" Sakura asked, not really believing him. Sasori shook his head.

"As a child, I was pretty anti, I never went to any of the Hidden Sand's events," Sasori said, shrugging.

"You need to live a little Sasori, you're coming to every other carnival and festival we have here!" Sakura declared, finishing what was left of her dumpling. Sasori raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay then, I guess I am then, Madame," Sasori said, taunting her. Sakura was about to respond, but she was interrupted by Naruto and Hinata, who came walking up to them.

"Hey Sakura, Sasori!" Naruto said, in his loud manner, while Hinata simply waved at the two.

"Hey Naruto, and Hinata! You guys enjoying the carnival?" Sakura asked, grinning at the couple. Naruto and Hinata had gotten together shortly after Pain's Invasion.

"Yeah! Now we're waiting for the fireworks to start. How bout you and your new boyfriend Sakura?" Naruto asked, getting a blush from Sakura and an amused look from Sasori.

"He's not my boyfriend Naruto," Sakura said, looking away from Sasori so he couldn't see her blush. "We're going to go now, see you around Naruto!" Sakura grabbed Sasori's hand and quickly led him away. Naruto smirked and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder as they continued through the carnival. He knew what he was doing.

Sakura led Sasori away from the carnival towards the forest. They went to a cliff overlooking the landscape. She felt so embarrassed, she could not really face him.

"That was such a crazy idea huh? You being my boyfriend and what not..." Sakura said, trying to ease her embarrassment and make conversation.

"Not really..." Sasori said, surprising Sakura. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, not really sure if she had heard him right.

"It's not a crazy idea. I like you and I know you like me, so it's a great idea. Let's be together, Sakura," Sasori said, smiling. Sakura could not believe that Sasori was returning her feelings, and she was speechless. She could have fainted right then and there from sheer happiness.

"Oh Sasori! Yes of course!" Sakura said, grinning wide and hugging him tightly. Sasori pulled back, and kissed her. It was only going to be that one, but as soon as they parted, she would go back for more. She had waited a long time for this moment, and now that it was finally here, she was going to make it count. As they finally pulled back for the final time, the firework show began. Sasori held Sakura around her waist from behind and they both watched the New Year's fireworks. Sasori teased Sakura by singing Katy Perry's "Firework" in her ear, gaining a laugh from the girl.

As much as they wished it would never end, the fireworks finally ended, and with their arms around each other, Sakura and Sasori headed back into the village.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Sakura asked, hoping he would say a hotel or something.

"Deidara and I were going to head back to the Rain Village tonight," Sasori began, and Sakura was disappointed. One night with her new boyfriend and he was already going to leave. "But since he's nowhere to be found, I guess I'll go with you back to your place, if that's okay."

"Oh no please, I insist that you come home with me!" Sakura said, excited that Sasori would be coming home with her just as she had hoped.

Sasori and Sakura soon arrived at her apartment, which wasn't far from the carnival. Sakura quickly unlocked her door, went in and turned on some lights, Sasori right behind her. Sasori immediately took in his surroundings. The apartment was painted with purple walls, with several pictures on it. The floors were a beige carpet, except for the tile of the kitchen. The kitchen was on the immediate right after entering the apartment, and contained a wooden table with 4 chairs spread around it. The living room was covered with a large pink carpet, a couch with an end table and matching chairs, and a TV and small bookshelf resting adjacent to it. The shelf was aligned with several books, a few framed photos, and a few knick knacks. Sasori noticed a picture of Sakura and Tsunade, as well as a picture of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and another boy with black hair that he didn't quite recognize.

Sakura went to her room to change out of her kimono into her pajamas, so Sasori occupied himself by lying out on her couch and watching Family Guy on TV. Family Guy could occupy anyone with its random antics, especially since it was late and Sasori was tired. Sakura soon returned from her room, turned off the lights and looked at Sasori spread all over her couch.

"Um, excuse me, room for one more?" she asked teasing, her hands on her hips.

"Sureeeee," Sasori said, sitting up. Sakura sat down next to him, and Sasori then rested his head on her lap. Sakura began playing in his hair.

"Comfortable?" Sakura said, amused.

"Very much so," Sasori said, smiling up at her. The two of them watched Adult Swim for a few hours, until Sasori finally gave in to his heavy eyes and fell asleep on Sakura's lap. Sakura continued to play in his hair, while her mind replayed the events of the evening over and over.

'This night could not have been anymore perfect, and to think this is only the beginning,' she thought, smiling as she remembered Sasori kissing her. Sakura kissed the sleeping Sasori on the forehead, and slowly got up so she wouldn't wake him. She went to her room, returning with a spread which she covered him with. She then went and climbed in her own bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Well that's it for this chapter! I decided to start this while the idea for it was in my head! I got the idea for this when I saw a picture of Sasori and Sakura together. It is actually the picture I have as my avatar right now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review please!


	2. Completion

Rico: Let's keep this thing going guys!

Sakura: Yeah, let's!

Deidara: My life is good these days, yeah?

Ino: Well duh you've got me in it!

Deidara: No kidding! :DD

Sasori: Hmph... can we get on with this already I don't have the patience for this.

Rico: You heard the man! Disclaimer!

Sasori and Deidara: Rico does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Rico: Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Completion

Sasori awoke early the next morning to find himself alone on the couch. Making sure he wasn't alone, he went into Sakura's room to find her still peacefully asleep in her bed. Sasori admired her sleeping form for a few moments. 'Even asleep... she is still absolutely beautiful,' Sasori thought. Sasori waited a few more moments, before he gently shook her a few times. Sakura stirred and looked up at Sasori drowsily.

"Good morning, Mary Sunshine," Sasori said, smiling down at her. Sakura sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, Sasori," Sakura said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving." Sakura felt her heart drop.

"Oh, well I'll walk you to the door." Sakura got up and put on some slippers. Sakura walked with Sasori to her door, and she unlocked it for him. Before he stepped out, Sakura stopped him.

"When can we see each other again?" she asked. Honestly, she was hoping he would say tonight or tomorrow.

"I'm not sure. I would love to say tomorrow or something, but within the week, I'll come back and we can go out somewhere," he replied. Sakura's eyes lit up hearing that.

"It's a date!", she eagarly agreed. Sasori smiled at her. Sakura slipped a piece of paper into Sasori's hand, and winked at him. Sasori nodded in understanding. They embraced for a few moments, before Sasori finally pulled back and exited the apartment, closing the door behind him. Sakura just stood for a few moments, wishing the moment had never ended. To be a couple for less than 24 hours, Sakura missed Sasori already.

'I have not felt this way about anyway since... Sasuke,' Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke had disappeared after Kabuto's failed attempt at war, and Madara Uchiha along with him. Through it all, Sakura still loved him, even after he attempted to kill her. After Sasuke disappeared, Sakura became depressed all over again, just like when he first left the Hidden Leaf for Orochimaru. Sasori was the only reason Sakura really forgot about Sasuke.

Just as she was about to relax her mind to clear her mind, Sakura was interrupted by a knock at her door. Sakura answered the door to see a very happy Ino.

".EVER!" Ino squealed, before Sakura could even greet her. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"I assume your night went just as good as mine did, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yours was good too? Tell me how things went with Sasori!" Ino said, jumping up and down. Sakura laughed at her eccentric friend, and than began to explain the events of the previous night.

As Sasori was headed toward the village gates, he could not take his mind off of Sakura. He found it hard to resist the urge to just go back and stay with her another day. Sasori sighed. He knew it would be at least a week before he could see her again, and a week is a long time when you want something. Taking his mind off of Sakura, Sasori spotted Deidara sitting at a stand eating bakudan. It was than Sasori noticed his own hunger. He hadn't really eaten last night, save for some cotton candy he and Sakura had shared. Sasori decided to go over and eat before he departed for the Hidden Rain. He took a seat next to Deidara, surprising the blonde.

"Whoa, Sasori my man, where did you come from, hmmm?" Deidara asked.

"I just left from Sakura's, I was about to go back to the Rain village, but then I noticed you over here and that I was hungry. So here I am," Sasori said, shrugging.

"Oh, so you were at Sakura's last night, yeah?". Sasori nodded.

"Yeah, I spent the night over there," Sasori said, smiling as he remembered Sakura playing in his hair.

"Oh really, so we both had a good night eh? Give me details!" Deidara said smiling. Sasori was surprised. He had forgotten all about Ino and Deidara running off. Sasori smiled as he began to tell his best friend how the previous night had gone.

After his description of his night with Sakura, Sasori and Deidara talked for a few minutes more. Then they set out for the Hidden Rain village.

Over the next week, Sakura and Sasori kept in constant contact. Since they were from two different villages, the best they could really do was exchange letters with Sasori's recon hawk. That was until Sasori got a chance to return to the Hidden Leaf. While Sakura helped Tsunade around her office, she would sometimes be busy writing letters, much to the disain of the Hokage. As long as it took, they were both glad just to be able to stay in contact.

Sakura and Sasori were set that evening for a double date at the movies with Ino and Deidara, who promised to actually stick around this time. Afterwards they would all head back to Sakura's place to stay the night. They all planned to meet up at the movies at around 7:30, and since Sakura usually went home at around 6:30 that gave her enough time to freshen up.

"Sakura, have you completed those papers for me yet?" Tsunade asked, snapping Sakura from her thoughts about the evening.

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura responded quickly.

"Than you can go home early today. I think I am done myself."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Sakura bowed to her mistress. Sakura put on her scarf and jacket, left the office.

Sakura looked towards the gray, cloudy sky. 'Looks like it's gonna snow today,' Sakura thought. Sakura battled through the cold January winds, walking quickly towards her apartment. The streets were much less populated due to the cold winds, and warnings of snow as of late. Sakura didn't really mind the winter weather, she liked it just as much as spring.

Sakura soon arrived at her apartment, and quickly unlocked it to go inside. Sakura remembered that Ino had told her she would be at her place at around 7:00 but it was only 6:25. Sakura decided to go ahead and get ready for the evening. Sakura spent the next 35 minutes dressing and getting her make-up done. Just as she was finishing her mascara, Ino knocked at the door.

"Just a second!", Sakura called. Sakura put the finishing touch on her make-up and then quickly went to answer the door. Ino greeted her happily and stepped inside.

"Excited for tonight?" Ino asked, smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so ready to see Sasori again," Sakura said, smiling picturing her red-head boyfriend.

"I figured," Ino said, sticking her tongue out. "I can't say anything though, I've been so ready to see Deidara as well."

"I bet. Well, we better get going," Ino nodded, and they both began walking to the movie theater. By the time they got there, it was 7:05 and Sakura was worried. She had learned from exchanging letters, that Sasori very much hated waiting. With the wait on letters, she couldn't really blame him though. She hoped he wasn't mad. They spotted Sasori and Deidara talking in front of the movie posters placed on the outside, and went up to them.

"Sasori, Deidara, hey!" Ino said, greeting them with a smile. Sasori and Deidara stopped their idle chatter and smiled upon seeing the girls. Sakura was relieved that Sasori wasn't mad. Perhaps he hadn't even noticed.

"Hey Sakura! Ino! How are you girls tonight, hm?" Deidara asked, hugging Ino.

"Good, good! How about you guys?" Sakura replied, wrapping her arms around Sasori's neck.

"We're good, we were just talking while we waited," Sasori said, hugging her back.

"Well let's go before the movie starts!" Ino said, rushing them along. She and Deidara had stopped hugging already and were in line for tickets. Sasori and Sakura blushed from being lost in the moment, and went to go join them. Tonight they were going to see, "Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark". Sakura heard that it was actually pretty scary, so she decided maybe the others would enjoy seeing it with her.

Since the movie was starting in less than three minutes, they hustled through the cinema get to their respective theater. Just as they took their seats at the top, the previews began.

"Don't get scared, Sakura," Sasori teased.

"Whatever, I don't get scared of movies," Sakura said, dismissing his taunt with a wave of her hand.

"We'll see about that this time."

"See, we shall." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasori.

The movie proved to be more than Sakura expected. Several times during the dark and suspenseful scenes, Sakura would have to bury her face into Sasori's shirt, who would then laugh and comfort her. Ino was the brave one of her couple it seemed. Deidara several times looked away when the movie would get quiet, knowing something was about to go down. Ino laughed and actually found it cute, while Sasori just shook his head.

After the movie was over, the couples exited the movie, Sakura was still trembling and Deidara was very embarassed.

"So... you don't get scared of movies huh?" Sasori teased, smirking at Sakura. Sakura frowned.

"Shut up and walk," Sakura said, crossing her arms and looking away. Sasori laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I can never stay mad at you," Sakura said, now smiling again. She pecked Sasori a few times.

"It's my thing, love," Sasori said, shrugging.

"Wow Deidara, I expected myself to be the one afraid, but instead you were," Ino said, sticking her tongue out at Deidara.

"Whatever, hm! Scary movies are not my thing, yeah?" Deidara said, blushing. It was quite embarassing to be afraid when your girl-friend is not. Ino got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Deidara looked at her in surprise as she clung to his arm.

"I found it quite cute," she said, smiling at him. Deidara was surprised, but he returned her smile.

The rest of the walk back was a bit silent. Upon arriving at Sakura's apartment, they all rushed in to get out of the cold wind. Sakura turned on some lights, and they all tried to settle in and get warm for a bit before they did anything.

"Well... what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but I for sure need a new coat of finger nail polish," Sasori said, looking at his new chipping nails. Sakura giggled. She had forgotten her boyfriend actually wore nail polish.

"Yeah, I do too actually, yeah," Deidara said. Ino laughed at him, and Deidara only looked at her.

"This is like a girl's dream, getting to paint her nails with her boyfriend," Sakura said, grinning. Sasori smirked and Deidara grinned.

"Well you're just lucky that Leader-sama makes us do this. But it kind of suits me anyway," Sasori replied. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and went to go get her nail polish bag. Sakura returned and they immediately got to working on their nails. Sakura painted Sasori's right finger nails black and the others red. Deidara decided to try a purple and blue coat for his right and left hands respectively.

Sasori and Deidara waited for their nails to dry before they began painting the girls' finger nails. As Sasori painted her nails, Sakura could not help but think about how she could only dream about a guy like Sasori. Where do you find a guy who actually paints his girl-friend's nails? Sakura smiled as she thought about how lucky she was to have a guy unique like Sasori. 'Well, Ino is close because Deidara paintshis nails but that's not the point,' Sakura thought.

"All done!", Sasori said, snapping Sakura back into reality. Sakura admired the green and pink coat he had painted on her finger-nails.

"Oh wow Sasori! This is beautiful! I love it!", Sakura exclaimed. She was actually surprised he was able to paint so well!

"Well I'm an artist in more ways than one," Sasori said, grinning at her. Sakura nodded. She couldn't disagree there. After Sakura and Ino finished drying their nails, Sakura went and got some movies.

"Who wants to pull an all-nighter watching the Harry Potter series?" Sakura said, grinning and flashing the case.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking!" Ino said, fist-pumping the air. Deidara and Sasori merely shrugged. It was whatever the girls wanted to do, they just wanted to spend some time with them. Sakura popped the first movie in, and then took her seat next to Sasori. For the first 3 movies, everyone stayed awake. By the end of the fourth movie, Ino had fallen asleep on Deidara's shoulder. Around the middle of the fifth movies, Deidara caved in and fell asleep as well. Sasori and Sakura snickered at the sleeping couple. At first, they considered putting toothpaste on the faces of both of them, but decided against it.

By the time the sixth movie ended, Sakura began feeling drowsy. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and her head was falling every few seconds.

"We should go to bed, Sakura," Sasori said to her. He wasn't really sleepy, but he didn't want to be up if she was asleep.

"No...no I'm awake...", Sakura said. Her voice was really quiet, almost as if she was barely speaking. She tried to open her eyes, but they quickly closed again and her head bobbed over once more. Sasori chuckled. He got up and grabbed her arms, trying to get her to stand.

"Come on Sakura, you're tired. Let's get you to the bed," Sasori insisted.

"Nooooo...", Sakura whined. Sasori frowned. He then decided to pick her up bridal style and carried her to her bed, and laid her down gently. As he was leaving to go make a pallet on the floor, Sakura reached up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sleep with me in my bed... Sasori...", Sakura said, her eyes not even open. Sasori smiled, and nodded. He first went to turn off the TV, and then came back to Sakura and crawled in bed next to her. For a moment, he simply stroked her hair. 'What a night this has been. Who would've thought one girl could make me feel so... complete. I don't really understand it. Could this be... love?', Sasori thought to himself. For now, Sasori shrugged off his thoughts, and let sleep take over.

That's it for this chapter! In this, I'm trying to develop the relationship more before the plot really takes off and begins. I felt it a bit necessary for Ino and Deidara to make an appearance this chapter, but from now on I will focus mainly on Sasori and Sakura. I thought the nail-polish thing was a bit of a unique thing for the couples, and I found it to be a bit interesting and sweet. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Until next time!


End file.
